Noelle Gets a Girlfriend!
by NinasEpicYarn
Summary: Noelle uses her incredible "talking to girls" skills to get closer to Susie.


We've all been there before; you get a big dumb crush on someone and all of a sudden, they're all you can think about. God forbid you actually tell them though, who knows how they might react! They might laugh back in your face, reveal they're already seeing someone else or respond with the dreaded "Uh... who are you?"

This was the exact position one Noelle Holiday found herself in. Of course, she was crushing on the one girl she believed she never had a chance with: Susie. The big, loud and rude girl with the messy hair who would sleep at the back of the class until the ringing of the bell would rudely interrupt her slumber. Noelle thought that was cute.

When she got home from school every day, she would delve into the depths of her backpack and withdraw a jotter she had basically dedicated to her thoughts about this girl. Every thought she had about her went in here, every incredible way to ask her out she had come up with (She had just recently added one her own father had given her: "CALL HER A HOT PIECE OF WORK!"), crude drawings of Susie either looking incredibly badass and cool or holding hands with her (there was even one of the two kissing way at the back, it took Noelle two weeks to finish it because she kept getting too embarrassed and flustered), and several pages that documented all the times she had accidentally bumped into her in the hallways and gotten a response of "Watch it".

Yup, she sure was gay alright. And she was determined that she was finally gonna act on it! She just… needed the right opportunity to show itself. Yeah, that was it. Definitely not because she was trembling at the very thought of making eye contact with her.

The next day, Noelle showed up to class a good 30 minutes before anyone else did. This was the norm for her though, she didn't have very many friends and honestly quite enjoyed having the space to herself before that asshole birdbrain who sat beside her showed up.

As she swung the door open, she was surprised to see none other than her dream-girl sitting right there. She was chowing down on the packet of chalk Alphys had just bought the other day and looking down at one of those old mobile phones that just look like a big brick. "Stupid fucking Snake…" she murmured to herself "I hate this fucking dumbass snake so much… stop bumping into your own fucking tail, idiot."

If there was ever a chance to tell her how she felt, this was it. They would be the only two in this room for the next 30 minutes. Quickly, she rummaged through her backpack and withdrew the Susie jotter. She flicked through all the pages filled with ideas about how to ask her out.

Eventually taking notice of the commotion she was causing, Susie looked up from her ancient piece of technology and stared at Noelle. "The hell's wrong with you?" she asked, a blank expression on her face.

_"__Oh man!"_ Noelle thought to herself _"She's actually talking to me! This is my chance, this is my chance! I can't screw this up!"_ Quickly, she looked down at the jotter for one last piece of advice, and her eyes landed on one particular piece of sage wisdom:

"TELL HER SHE'S A HOT PIECE OF WORK!"

She quickly hid the jotter behind her back and looked toward Susie. "Uh… H-hi Susie! I wasn't expecting to s-see you… here!". It was almost like the minute she opened her mouth she lost any and all confidence.

"Are you like… Okay?" Susie asked, leaning forward in her seat a little bit "Not that I uh… care or anything like that but…"

Noelle slowly but surely made her way over to Susie's desk, her legs shaking with every step she took. She set the jotter down on the desk behind her and looked down at Susie. Holy shit was she pretty, she could almost see one of those big beautiful eyes under all that hair. "S-Susie!" she proudly announced "I think t-that your… A hot p-piece of work!"

And then there was silence. That awkward silence that always last way longer than anyone wants it too, but no one involved knows exactly what to say to get the ball rolling again. The two girls were now locked in position, with nothing to do other than stare at each other. Noelle was visibly sweating and Susie's face now had a look of total shock frozen on it.

"You… Think I'm…" Susie slowly began, but before she could even finish Noelle had already run out the door with a face redder than those Christmas lights she likes so much. "Huh" she grunted.

Looking down at the desk Noelle had just been standing in front of a mere 10 seconds ago, Susie noticed the small notepad she had left behind. She was blushing the moment she opened it up to the first page. Right in front of her was this cute little drawing of the two of them holding hands, with a big arrow pointing at Susie which read "Future GF! 3". Susie continued to flick through it, finding more dumb little doodles and incredibly elaborate plans on how to ask her out.

Susie slammed the jotter shut and quickly ran after the girl. The sound of soft sobbing led her to a single stall in the girl's toilets. She knocked on the door, heard a gasp from behind and the sobbing stopped immediately. "Hey uh... You like, wanna come out? Or... let me in? Would that be too weird?"

The door slowly crept open and the timid little reindeer poked her head out from behind the door. "So, uh… I took a read through your little notepad" Susie said, trying her best not to come off as intimidating. Noelle immediately let out a shriek and slammed the door shut again. "I… thought it was really cute. Yeah. I like those little drawings you've done of me… of us".

"You… do?" Noelle finally responding, after yet another awkward silence. Slowly, the door opened, this time all the way.

Susie walked towards her, and Noelle continued to back up until she almost walked into the toilet behind her. "Yeah, I do" she replied, a big dumb grin on her face "Why don't we make them reality?"

_"__HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"_ Noelle's brain screamed at her _"THIS IS IT GIRL, GET IN THERE!" _And just like that, she landed her lips right on Susie's lips. This eventually turned into a full on make-out session that lasted well into the start of class, all contained within a single, shitty little bathroom stall.

The two stumbled out of the girls bathroom, both faces blushing bright red. "Damn, and you said I was a hot piece of work!" Susie blurted out, causing the few students out in the hallway to turn and look at them.

"S-Susie!" Noelle whispered, clutching onto her arm "Not so loudly!"

She smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry" began Susie "I just wanted everyone to know how good of a smoocher my girlfriend is! All that planning you did in your dorky little notebook really paid off huh!"

And it was at that point Noelle basically melted into a puddle. "G-g-g-girlfriend?!" she exclaimed.

"I mean yeah! What, you gonna tell me your no longer interested?" Susie replied, laughing away to herself.

She couldn't believe it. After all those months of daydreaming about being together, her wish had finally been granted and all it took was one awkward interaction and a quick peak through a notebook. "O-of course! It's just… Wow…"

"Anyway, c'mon" her girlfriend exclaimed "Let's get our asses to class, I got some sleeping to catch up on. Maybe we'll get lucky and Alphys' car broke down again." And with that, the two of them walked down the corridor hand in hand, just like in Noelle's dumb little doodles.


End file.
